


robron: the collection

by dinglesugdendinglesugden



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-03-24 00:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 10,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13799181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinglesugdendinglesugden/pseuds/dinglesugdendinglesugden
Summary: A series of short fics originally posted to Tumblr





	1. Got You Back

It was the first morning that they woke up in each other’s arms for months. The night before was a bit of a blur, but all Robert knew was that Aaron loved him, and he loved Aaron, and that this time, they were for keeps.

  
Robert had heard Liv go to school, wincing as he heard the glass front door being slammed shut sometime after 8am. Aaron moved about subconsciously after that, twisting around under the bedsheets, his right arm coming up over Robert’s chest, holding onto his bicep and pulling their two bodies even closer.

  
It was nice. Normal. Like it should’ve always been.

  
Not even ten minutes later, Aaron shuffled again, this time letting his lips press to Robert’s skin, bottom lip trailing lightly to his neck. He still remembered, Robert thought, a soft smile on his face as Aaron still knew exactly where Robert liked to be kissed, every after all these months.

  
“Morning.” Aaron mumbled, nipping at Robert’s skin with a smirk on his face, Robert’s body rolling back to get closer to Aaron.

  
He had a blissed out smile on his face, flushed cheeks and blond hair flat against his forehead, and Aaron thought he looked perfect.

  
Robert tilted his head, nudging to get his lips pressed against Aaron’s, which happened, but only for a few seconds before Aaron’s cold nose was against Robert’s neck once more, sucking at the skin just below his lobe.

  
That was until Robert’s breathing started to speed up, his heart racing and he could feel every beat of his heart in his chest, almost as if it was about to burst out.

  
“You okay, Rob?” Aaron asked, pulling away as he sat up, noticing how Robert had completely tensed up and struggled to breathe.

  
When Robert didn’t respond, Aaron sat up, practically on his knees and looked Robert right in the eyes, getting him to focus on only Aaron. “Breathe at the same time as me?” He asked, not wanting to sound demanding, but he knew he had to calm Robert down somehow. “In and out.”

  
It took near fifteen minutes for Robert’s breathing to even out and his tears to stop, fifteen minutes of Aaron gently rubbing his back and wiping his hair away from his face, talking to him in that soft voice reserved only for Robert (and sometimes Liv.)

  
“Sorry.” Robert gasped out, his throat dry and mouth all filled with thick saliva, head banging and body hurting. “Sorry.”

  
Aaron held him tightly, their bodies interlocked in an innocently intimate way, one that neither of them ever thought it would be again. “What’ve you got to be sorry for, eh?” Aaron asked, his fingers threading through Robert’s hair.

  
“I ruined our morning.” He managed to get out, attempting to hold a glass of water to his mouth, but failing. His arms were so weak.

  
Robert spoke again once he managed to take a small sip of water. “I just can’t believe I’m back here, you know? It’s been so long, I just think I’ll wake up and I’ll have dreamt it all.”

  
Aaron really smiled at that. “You’re back here now, okay? We’re together, and you’re going nowhere.”

  
“I know.” Robert smiled. “Still doesn’t stop me from being scared you’ll see sense.”

  
“I’ve seen sense. You’re here with me, aren’t you?” Aaron said, leaning forward and kissing Robert softly, hopefully showing Robert how much he loves him. “How about we just stay in bed today? We don’t have to be anywhere, and I just want to spend time with you.”

  
“Sounds perfect.”

  
And it was perfect.


	2. The Morning After The Night Before

Robert’s back was glossed over in sweat, Aaron pressed tight against it, holding Robert in a way he’s probably never held him before. A thought passed through Aaron’s mind, telling him that he was holding Robert like that because he was scared Robert would wake up and leave, but he repressed that idea because he knew that this was it now.

  
They would be together forever.

  
Aaron wasn’t aware that Robert was awake, so he traced his fingers over Robert’s chest like he was painting a picture, not caring about the patterns he was making.

  
“Did I dream it all?” Robert spoke after a few minutes of a peaceful silence, his voice deep and blissed out, Aaron’s fingers stilling for just a second, before carrying on.

  
Aaron absentmindedly smiled, a pure, genuine smile of relief knowing that Robert wasn’t going anywhere. He moved forward, somehow managing to press himself even closer to Robert, breath now hitting the back of his neck, causing him to shiver.

  
“Definitely not.” Aaron whispered into Robert’s ear, leaning his head down ever so slightly to leave a kiss just below the lobe.

  
Robert twisted around under Aaron’s hold, wanting to see him again. He loved seeing Aaron at anytime of the day, but in the morning, that was a different league. His cheeks were flushed pink from sleep, eyes a brighter shade of blue. His hair would be either ridiculously fluffy, or stuck up in different positions. This particular morning it was probably the softest Robert had seen it, Aaron clearly growing it out with it flopping down, the edges of it curling into his eyes.

  
“I love you so much.” Robert admitted, flashes of last night coming back to him in an instant, all the kisses they shared when they got back to the Mill, all the ‘I love you’s they muttered as they ripped each others clothes off.

  
Aaron leaned forward and kissed Robert again, a slow and sensual kiss, Robert opening his mouth with a moan, persuading Aaron to keep going. When they eventually pulled away from each other, he said, “I love you too, Mr Dingle.”

  
And that’s when Robert started to cry.

  
Like genuinely cry, tears streaming down his cheeks as Aaron held onto him, cuddling Robert’s head into his bare chest, stroking his fingers through the blond hair in an attempt to calm him down.

  
Aaron understood why he was crying. It was like he’d held everything in for so long, trying to be strong for everyone else, but didn’t give himself chance to break down crying like this. Robert needed to be able to cry, especially after last night with the high intensity of emotions, and Aaron knew that himself.

  
“It’s alright.” He whispered, pressing a gentle kiss to Robert’s head. “We’re back together now. Everything’s okay.”

  
“I -I thought I lost you.” Robert managed to get out, voice shaky as tears still ran down his face.

  
Aaron’s face softened even more, if that was at all possible, and he wiped Robert’s tears away. “I’m back. Forever now, if you can put up with me for that long.”

  
Robert didn’t even have to think, he just knew that he wanted Aaron with him for the rest of their lives. He nodded straight away, thinking of all the things they would do growing old together.


	3. Does Your Mother Know?

It was inevitable that she’s find out at some at some point. She’d have to, if they were to make a proper a go of it this time. Both Robert and Aaron agreed that they should tell their families sooner rather than later, but Chas must’ve sensed something had happened before they got chance to even tell her.

  
They’d been led in bed, the morning after the night before. Aaron was cuddled up into Robert’s chest, pressing kisses anywhere he could, whilst Robert breathed out dry and huffy laughs at the tickle of Aaron’s beard against his skin. This was something they never used to get, not often enough anyway.

  
Robert’s hair was flat against his forehead, the edges of it curling into his eyes, causing him to have to blink more than usual. Aaron was dressed in only joggers, chest bare and full of marks that Robert had left in the midst of the night. Hidden when he shoved a shirt on, but they were there, and to Robert that meant everything.

  
Aaron pulled away, lifting the covers off of him before swinging forwards on his knees and kissing Robert’s lips twice. “I’ll make us some brekkie.”

  
Robert smirked, leaning up and kissing Aaron’s lips before settling down in the bed again. “And a brew?”

  
“And a brew.” Aaron confirmed, voice being carried from half way down the stairs already.

  
Neither of them noticed Aaron’s phone buzzing away on the floor, face down and with ‘Mum’ showing on the screen.

  
Not until it was too late.

  
Aaron had been downstairs for all of five minutes when Robert padded across the floor, in only his boxers. There was no point in covering up completely, and he just wanted to be close to Aaron again. Last night wasn’t nearly enough. He’d cuddled up to Aaron instantly, Robert’s arms around the front of his body, pulling Aaron into him. Aaron’s neck momentarily became Robert’s home, with Robert’s touch leaving Aaron sighing with relaxation.

  
“When were you gonna tell me?” A voice practically boomed through the now open door, and when the two men span around, they saw Chas standing in the doorway.

  
And if looks could kill, well, Robert would be six foot under.

  
“Mum.” Aaron started, trying to find the words to say. He looked at Robert for reassurance, only to realise he was in a state of undress. “Go and put some clothes on.”

  
Robert nodded, looking back at Chas before kissing Aaron’s cheek and running upstairs.

  
Chas walked further into the house, Aaron internally wincing everytime her heeled boots made contact with the floor. “So?” She pestered. “Want to tell me what’s going on?”

  
“I love him. I always have.” Aaron admitted, not ashamed anymore. “And he loves me. Yes, he made a mistake, and he knows that. But I can’t be without him.”

  
“This is exactly what happened with me and Carl.” Chas said. “Aaron, you don’t need Robert. He’ll mess you about time and time again.”

  
It was at this point that Robert walked back down the stairs, dressed in Aaron’s hoodie and his own pair of jeans that he was wearing the day before. “I won’t. I love him, and yeah, I’ll be the first to admit that I messed up, what I did was wrong, it shouldn’t have happened. But I love your son Chas, with everything I’ve got, and I can, hand on my heart, say that everything will be different this time.”

  
Chas just nodded, her face not changing. “You better treat him right Robert Sugden, because you’ll have the whole lot of us come down on you if not.” She threatened, and both Robert and Aaron knew Chas didn’t do empty threats.

  
“I promise.”

  
Robert walked over to Aaron, his hand resting on Aaron’s spine, warmth running up his body at the touch straight away.   
Aaron knew Robert was right. He knew that this time they’d do it properly, and neither of them would mess it up deliberately. Because they’d been without each other now, and both of them would admit it made them miserable.

  
They were better together, so that’s how it stayed.


	4. I’ve Been Hearing Symphonies

From the beginning of spring when Robert had hired someone to build a raised patio in their garden, neither of them had any use for it other than it looking nice. That changed in the summer, because the weather was actually hot enough to be able to get a tan, and so Liv had started to sunbathe on it.

  
Work for Home James had started to relax a little, with Nicola able to take on a lot of the admin, leaving Robert to sort out the signings of new contracts. Whenever he wasn’t working, he’d often get bored and Liv had suggested getting a hobby as a joke. Clearly Robert didn’t work out that it was a joke, because a few days later he’d come back from Hotten with an acoustic guitar. 

  
“I learnt to play, years back.” He had confessed to Aaron, fingers running up and down the neck, bumping up and down at the frets. “Haven’t picked one up since I met Chrissie, so I thought it was about time I got back into it.”

  
Aaron had just nodded, accepting it, though deep down he had a suspicion that Robert wasn’t going to keep it up past the next couple of weeks.

  
He was wrong.

  
It had started one afternoon when Liv had gone out for the day, and Aaron was at work. Robert didn’t want people to hear him just yet, but he picked up his newly bought guitar, and started to strum along to a tune he hadn’t played for years. To him, it was like coming home. The familiar feel of a guitar in his hands, the nostalgic sounds of a Beatles track being played, albeit slightly out of tune and squeaky.

  
Aaron had no idea that Robert was learning to play all over again. He’d some home from work and the guitar would be in the same place it was when he left hours before. Like it was just collecting dust in the corner of their bedroom.

   
It was particularly hot one evening, and Liv had retired to her room with Robert’s Netflix account set up on her laptop, ready to watch whatever it was that she’d been talking about for days now. Aaron was stood in the kitchen, the back door leading out onto the patio wide open to let the house cool down a little bit, even if it didn’t seem to be working at all. Robert was sat at the edge of the patio, back facing Aaron, head tilted down, looking at his lap. Except, the guitar he had bought was perched on his lap, not bothering to put the strap over his neck. With a smirk on his face and love evident in his eyes, Aaron stepped closer to him, bare feet walking out onto the warm wood, trying to not make a sound. Robert strummed along, Aaron only really recognising the tune when Robert started to hum along to it.

  
Their song.

  
Adele.

  
The one they danced to at their wedding. The one that Robert always seemed to be able to find when flicking through the radio stations in the car.

  
Aaron came up behind Robert, sitting down and wrapping his legs around Robert’s waist, kissing a sweaty shoulder before whispering “Carry on.”

  
So Robert did. He carried on playing the song, and when it ended, his fingers didn’t slow down, only this time moving into a different song, the first one he had ever taught himself. Aaron was the first person to ever hear Robert play the instrument, and Robert wouldn’t change that for the world. Because it was perfect, like they were in their own little world.

  
And well, if Aaron demanded that Robert puts on a mini concert just for the two of them in their bedroom, Robert couldn’t complain.


	5. Why Are You Naked?

“Why are you naked?” Aaron asked, throwing his keys on the table.

They’d recently moved into their first home together, building it up from practically scratch and summer was in full swing. Liv had left the house early in the morning, money ready for a day out in Leeds with a group of friends, Aaron had been up at the scrapyard and Robert was working from home. The sun was up beaming down over Aaron slaving away for hours, and now his hair was stuck to his forehead with sweat and grease seemed to be all over his body.

Robert however, had taken advantage of being home alone for the most part of the day, and being the home owner and a grown man, he decided that if he wanted to work in his boxers, then he would. So that’s the exact state Aaron discovered him a little after quarter past two. He was half hanging off the sofa, legs up on the table and laptop balanced precariously on his stomach, Aaron’s navy boxers the only piece of clothing actually on him.

“Too hot.” Robert responded, quickly tearing his eyes away from his laptop to look up at his boyfriend, eyes wide at his appearance. “Don’t get that grease anywhere.”

Aaron rolled his eyes, muttering a “Have I ever?” before walking over to the sink and filling up a glass of water.

“Why aren’t you naked anyway?” Robert flirtatiously asked, closing his laptop and putting it to the side of, exposing his newly defined stomach. He tipped his head back over the top of the sofa, looking at his boyfriend, who was leaning on the kitchen workplace, shorts covering his thighs and a thin long sleeved shirt adorning his torso, making his chest look even bigger and Robert couldn’t complain about that.

“Because, as you can probably tell, I’ve just walked in.” Aaron stated the obvious, gesturing to his dirty appearance.

With that, Robert stood up, walking over to the kitchen, carefully avoiding the moving boxes that they haven’t seemed to be able to get rid of just yet. He met Aaron, silently pushing Aaron’s body back into the kitchen drawers, letting his legs go either side of Aaron’s. Robert’s head fell to Aaron’s collarbone, nipping the skin slightly, Aaron sub-consciously tilting his head to the side, letting Robert have free rein of his neck.

“N-need a shower.” Aaron tried to not moan, hands flying up to rest on Robert’s hips, thumbs rubbing in gentle circles.

Robert smirked against Aaron’s skin, not even bothering to pull away as he spoke again, letting vibrations leave his throat and hit Aaron’s neck, “Never stopped us before.”


	6. The Army

Aaron had been deployed again. He was supposed to be on leave for at least a month, but a week and a half into Robert having him to himself, the phone had rang and before long, Aaron was packing his bags ready to be flown halfway across the world. Of course, Aaron was under strict orders yet again and couldn’t classify any information as to where he was going to be based, but Robert knew it was bad. He could read Aaron like a book, and this page was telling him that Aaron, for the first time in his army career, was terrified.

  
Robert’s own phone rang 38 hours later, Aaron’s name and photo illuminating the dark room. His voice was shaky, but that was normal for him when he was deployed. “Can you tell me where you are?” Robert asked, voice low. He wasn’t even sure he wanted the answer, but he knew he wanted his husband home in one piece.

  
“I can’t tell you, Rob, you know that.” Aaron said, and Robert wasn’t sure whether to think that was settling or not.

  
He could hear the shakiness of Aaron’s breath through the phone, and knowing he was so far away made it worse. Robert knew Aaron loved his job, but Robert couldn’t help but hate it. Couldn’t help but be terrified every time the phone rang that it would be the medics to say Aaron had been blown up. “I’m your husband, and I’m worried. Screw what the army says and just tell me.”

  
Aaron took a deep breath, before saying the one place Robert wished he never heard. “ _Afghanistan_.”

  
Chas knew something was up the minute she’d gone to see her son-in-law. He’d been sat on the sofa, Aaron’s hoodie over his body, phone in hand and the news on the TV. “He’s told you where he is, hasn’t he?” She asked, voice soft, a sound only used for Aaron, but know Robert had got that treatment for the first time.

  
“Afghanistan.” He said bluntly, tears in his eyes at the mere mention. “He can’t do this Chas. I made him promise he’d never go there.”

  
She sat down next to him, pulling him into her side and giving him one of her motherly hugs, stroking his hair. “He’s strong, is our Aaron. He’ll come home on leave again soon, and this time might be the last time.”

  
He bitterly laughed at that. “We both know he loves the army too much to leave.”

  
“That’s true.” She said, “But he loves you too, so don’t be forgetting that.”

  
“I can’t wait any longer.” Robert whispered down the phone.

  
Aaron had been away for two months now, and this was the third time they’d spoken.

  
“The Gen said I’m looking at another month, at least.” Aaron admitted. “But I’ve been thinking, that erm, I know Cain needs a mechanic, and I want to start a family with you, so I’ve asked them to discharge with immediate affect from the end of this tour.”

  
“You’re staying home?” Robert asked, tears down his face and lump in my throat.

  
Aaron smiled and nodded, even though Robert couldn’t see him. “I’m staying home, with you and whatever little family we make.”


	7. The Army (ii)

A month dragged by, for Robert and for Aaron. Robert was itching to change the calendar in their bedroom over, knowing that signified his husbands safe return. He’d been glued to the news for the past four weeks, even more so than usual, just having to make sure that Aaron was fine. Every day had become a matter of knowing Aaron was closer to coming home, closer to the two of them being reunited, and closer to their family getting bigger.

  
Neither of them had any idea what day Aaron would be home, well, Aaron had more of an idea, not that Robert knew anything. He’d been in the pub in the middle of a normal Thursday: wake up, get Liv into school, couple of meetings, dinner at the pub and back to work. It was repetitive, and nothing broke that cycle. Until Liv burst through the pub doors, blazer over her arm, art folder in hand.

  
“Needed to bring this home.” She explained to Robert, claiming she couldn’t lug it around for the whole day.

  
Robert passed her his house key and watched as she threw her school bag down and walked out, swinging her art folder as she did so. “She’s missing him as well. Caught her crying the other night because of it.” He said to Chas, who was stood at the other side of the bar, drying a pint glass.

  
“She’s not the only one.” Chas replied, keeping herself busy, yet her eyes flicked to the door every single time it opened.

  
Robert hummed in response, his entire body deflated. Running his fingers around the rim of his glass until Chas went off to serve whichever dales walker had come in for some dinnertime pub grub.

  
Liv came back ten minutes later, asking Chas for her usual meal and sitting up at the bar next to Robert. “He’ll be home soon, y’know? You’ll probably be more annoyed with him being back, more people to mess up at home.” She attempted to lighten the mood, nudging Robert’s shoulder as Chas winked at her.

  
All Robert could do was smile, albeit a weak one. He knew she was right. For his sins, Aaron was probably a messy as Liv was, and every time he was on leave Robert would practically be following him around the house with a hoover. God knows what it would be like when he starts work at the garage, getting oil all over him before the first hour of work is through.

  
He drained the rest of his pint, checking the time on his phone (or so he said- Liv knew he was really checking for a message from Aaron.)

  
The door opened from behind him, the squeak of the hinges a tell tale sign. A bag was dropped against the bar, to the right of Robert and those all too familiar arms wrapped around his waist, pulling Robert in. It was all a blur really, but Aaron’s deep voice muttering a “Missed me?” against the skin of Robert’s neck was enough to have tears of relief streaming down Robert’s face as soon as he turned around, grasping onto Aaron’s cheeks for dear life, pressing their lips together.

  
He was in full army uniform, the camouflage doing opposite of its job and now standing out in the traditional country pub. Liv joined in on the hug, jumping on Aaron’s back, glad that he’s back home safely.

  
Robert dried his face, staring at Aaron in disbelief as he let his little sister off his back, scrambling her in for a tight hug. She let go, playfully punching his arm, saying she was too cool to be hugged like that, and Aaron turned his body to lean in to Robert once again, chin on his shoulder a Robert murmured “Home for good?”

  
Aaron smiled and held Robert tighter, knowing just how much his job affected his husband, especially with his last tour.

  
“ _Forever_.”


	8. Soulmates

Aaron and Robert. Robert and Aaron. Barely inseparable and that was the way it had anyways been. It was the last party of the summer, before the second year of college started, and they were in the hosts’ front garden, cans of beer in hand.

  
The sun was only just setting and Aaron’s head was spinning from the amount of cheap alcohol he’d had over the past couple of hours. “What’re you out here for?” Aaron asked his best mate, who was sat on the windowsill, staring into space. “Parties inside.”

  
“I know.” He sighed, taking a sip of his beer and wincing. “Just needed fresh air.”

  
Aaron nodded, stepping forward and joining Robert on the windowsill, nudging Robert for space.

  
“What’s up?” Aaron asked, taking the beer from Robert and pouring it out onto the grass, downing the last of his. “And don’t say ‘nothing’, because you’ve been my best mate since we were little kids and I know you, Sugden!”

  
Robert laughed at that. He couldn’t not. He knew Aaron was right, knew that he would get it out of him eventually, because he knew Robert more than Robert would like to admit. “There’s someone.” He started, eyes not able to move from off the floor. _Who_ _knew_ _old_ _trainers_ _could be so interesting?_ “I’m in love with someone. And I’m scared that if I tell them, it’ll ruin our friendship.”

  
“Shit.” Aaron breathed out, clearly not expecting to hear that.

  
For as long as they’d known each other, Robert had always been attracted to people. He’d dated people, had girlfriends, had boyfriends. But Robert had also never been in love. He didn’t ever say anything like that. It’s not something he’d easily admit to.

  
“I guess just tell them?” Aaron offered his advice, sobering up pretty quickly. “I mean, they’d be mad to not feel the same way, or be a dick about it. That’s love, innit? You love them, and they love you.”

  
Robert tilted his head, leaning it on Aaron’s shoulder, not caring who saw them. It wasn’t the first time they’d been in this position, it was a normal thing for them to do. There wasn’t much they hadn’t done throughout their friendship. “I’m in love with you.”

  
Aaron pulled away, Robert falling sideways before catching himself. “What was that?” Aaron started to ramble out. “Was that you just practicing, because we can go and find the girl or guy? Who is it? I’ll go and find them an-”

  
“I can’t stay away from you.” Robert cut off. “It’s you. I’m in love with you, Aaron Dingle.”

  
Robert pushed himself off the windowsill, standing up to walk out of the gate and to the bus stop. “Oi!” Aaron shouted after him. “You can’t just say that and walk off!”

  
Aaron followed him, picking up the pace to stand in front of Robert, blocking him from leaving. “Say it again.”

  
“Why? So you can laugh in my face?” Robert scoffed, rolling his eyes.

  
Shaking his head, Aaron spoke again. “I’m your best mate, you know I wouldn’t do that. Just please, say it again.”

  
Robert struggled with the words this time, his eyes connected to Aaron’s, throat dry and whatever Dutch courage he had in the first place now long gone. “I love you. I’m _in_ love with you.”

  
Aaron smiled, a genuine, heartwarming smile, and Robert thanked his lucky stars that he got to live his life watching Aaron smile like that. He placed his finger underneath Robert’s chin, thumb stroking just below his bottom lip. “Just as well I’m in love with you too then, in’t it?” He asked, before pressing his lips to Robert’s, and Robert’s hands flew up to Aaron’s waist, pulling their bodies close together.


	9. Pet Names

It had started during the affair, when Aaron rested his head on Robert’s chest, Robert trailing his fingers through Aaron’s curls. Sometimes his fingers would get tangled between a knot, and he’d spend time being careful to not pull at Aaron’s hair, knowing how sensitive he was to that.

They’d gone to a hotel, mainly to spend quality time together, but also to escape from the chaos and close-knit nature of Emmerdale village. Aaron had suggested it, and Robert was absolutely more than happy to oblige, faking an early morning meeting on the other side of Lancashire just so that he would have to have a night away from Chrissie and his life at Home Farm. She believed him, and not even an hour later, he and Aaron were in Robert’s white Audi for their first night away from prying eyes.

It was barely even ten at night, and both of them were as naked as the other, clothes spread out in messy lumps all over the floor, white bedsheets only just draped over their waists. Aaron hummed at Robert’s relaxing touch, both of them in a serene moment, nobody else around. The only other sounds came from the TV in front of them, the faint murmur of an American comedy show playing in the background, the visuals creating an artificial changing light over their bodies, painting their skin different colours.

Aaron moved closer into Robert’s chest, his cold nose practically nuzzling against Robert’s warm skin, breath causing the fine hairs on Robert’s skin to stand up on end.

“You like that baby?” Robert asked softly, his voice barely above a whisper, not wanting to break the gentle moment. He’d never seen Aaron this at ease.

The pads of Robert’s fingers ran over Aaron’s scalp, and he chuckled slightly after seeing Aaron’s eyes shut sub-consciously, answering the question for him.

“Since when do you call me that?” Aaron asked, his voice equally as soft, not bothering to lift his face up from its place on Robert’s chest, despite the fact that it was probably becoming increasingly uncomfortable.

Robert’s hand stilled, even if just for a moment, but Aaron noticed it. Could practically feel Robert’s blood run cold and his heart stop temporarily.

Robert just jolted into a shrugging motion, and before long, his fingers ran through Aaron’s hair once more. “Just slipped out, I guess.”

Aaron just smiled nonchalantly, quickly moving his head to kiss Robert’s chest before moving back to his original position, but this time with both Robert’s chest, and Aaron’s cheeks, burning red.

The next time Robert’s name for Aaron slipped out, the circumstances had been completely different. This time, they’d been properly dating for months, and everything was great. Robert’s divorce settlement has just gone through and they were happy.

Except, on this particular day, they’d decided to spend their day off from work with each other, watching the new show that everyone and their mother had been obsessing over. It had become a thing for them really, waiting for the other to have some time away from work before starting a new show, and if one watched a single episode without the other, there would be serious consequences.

(Robert learned that the hard way.)

Both of them had managed to avoid all spoilers about this show, which shocked them really, considering they spent their time around people who had made their way through it in one sitting, and spent the best part of the week talking theories about each characters and the already eagerly anticipated season two.

They’d sat in front of the TV, food in their laps, cups of tea balanced precautiously on the arms of the coach, and watched the first episode of the show. It quickly became apparent why everyone was obsessed with it, but Aaron started to get agitated to the side of Robert. Normally he would be fine at the sight of blood, but in one particular scene it got too much for Aaron, and Robert could sense that his breathing had started to get jagged and he was almost spaced out, eyes not focusing on anything.

He was having a panic attack.

Robert quickly managed to turn the TV off, so the screen went black, and got into Aaron’s eyeline, careful not to touch him. “Aaron?” He spoke, trying to keep his voice as normal as possible so as to not worry Aaron.

“Aaron, can you hear me?” He asked. “Can I touch your hand?” And with the slightest blink and nod from Aaron, Robert picked up his left hand and pressed it to his chest, so Aaron could feel his heartbeat, whilst rubbing circles over his hand.

(He prayed that it wasn’t beating too fast.)

“Breathe with me, in and out, slowly.” Robert showed Aaron the motions, and once Aaron started to copy him and breath more normally, albeit shakily, Robert lifted his other hand up to Aaron’s face, rubbing the tears that had silently fallen, eyes widening a little when Aaron jumped at the touch, before recognising it and letting his heavy head fall into it. “That’s it baby, well done.”

It was almost like a switch in Aaron’s brain, hearing that nickname for the second time. It was like he was back in that hotel, wrapped up in Robert’s arms, not caring about anything else.

He managed to speak through his shaky breaths, his heartbeats slowing down to almost normal now, head thumping though. “Love you.”

“Yeah” Robert breathed out, smiling almost shyly. “I love you too.”

It was their wedding night. The sun had set, the sky turning a deep shade of people, cascading over them and their wedding guests in their garden. Thankfully, the weather had made a stark change from the bitterly cold winter and they’d managed to pick one of the hottest days of the year for their ceremony. They’d put up a marquee for the night, just in case it started to get a bit breezy, and people had been going in and out of it all night, getting food and drink, before sitting down on the grass or dancing to the music that Liv had been put in charge of.

“So, Mr Sugden.” Robert said, running his hand up and down Aaron’s side, pulling him closer into Robert’s body. “We did it.”

“Finally.” Aaron joked. “Mr Dingle.”

Aaron wrapped his arm around his new husband, both of them in their white shirts and grey waistcoats, ties slackening around their necks. He put his head into Robert’s neck, looking at their guests as the sky darkened over them, the night getting later and later. Guests with younger children who had started to tire out had started to leave, and Liv had decided to put the slower songs on, in an attempt to get them to dance because she missed it the first time around.

“Are you actually going to dance?” Someone shouted over to them, perhaps a little bit too tipsy on the free alcohol that Aaron  _insisted_  they had.

Robert breathed out a laugh, before putting his champagne flute down and holding his hand out for Aaron to hold it.

“I’m not dancing.” Aaron defied, raising his eyebrows as if to look at Robert like he was mad.

“For me?” Robert asked, not letting his hand fall before Aaron took a hold of it. “Come on babe.”

Aaron chuckled slightly, rolling his eyes in endearment, before linking his fingers with Robert’s and pressing their bodies together. “Reckon that alcohol’s gone right to your head _, babe_.”

“Sounds weird with you saying it.” Robert stated, pulling his head back, looking at Aaron, whose surprisingly fluffy hair was now sticking to his forehead under the summer heat, and Robert had never seen him look so good.

“Shut up.” Aaron threatened softly, letting his fingers run through the hair at the nape of Robert’s neck, gently teasing Robert’s face towards his, meeting in the middle and kissing.


	10. would you lie with me and just forget the world?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> robert and aaron and pillowtalk (with a hangover)

Sun beamed through the curtains and Aaron rolled over onto his side, head thumping from the night before. It may have been silent in the house, but with every move he made, it felt like his brain pulsated.

“Rob,” He moaned, fingers hitting his husbands chest. “Time is it?”

Robert groaned, opening his eyes and wishing that he didn’t, because the light flooded in and he swore that he never got a hangover, and the light caused him to have a headache. He reached to his side and picked his phone up. 10:38.

“Almost eleven.” He responded, putting his phone back down and rolling over to face Aaron.

“Can we stay in bed today?” Aaron asked, almost snuggling into Robert’s chest, wiggling into his open arms.

Robert hummed in response, kissing Aaron’s forehead and closing his eyes, silently wishing that this headache would shift. Aaron lifted his head up, wincing as the tension on his temples grew, but kissed Robert’s lips anyway, letting his fingers lazily trace over the fine hair on his arm, smile growing when, without looking, he knows he’s joining up his freckles.

“Never drinking again.” Aaron threateningly grumbled.

Robert scoffed lovingly, raising his eyebrow. “Until tomorrow, when we find ourselves in the pub at dinner.”

“Or tonight.”

Robert looked down and saw his husband staring back at him and the sight took his breath away. Aaron’s hair was fluffed up, courtesy of the downpour that fell upon them as they walked (stumbled and swayed) back home the night before. His skin flushed pink from tiredness and his eyes wide and blue, he was gorgeous. And Robert revelled in every moment he could share with Aaron like this. So at peace and relaxed.

“We can order in tonight. I want you to myself for once.” Robert teased, leaning down and kissing Aaron’s cheek. “I’m selfish like that.”

Aaron smirked in response, and nodded, suddenly not caring if his head hurt or not. He just loved knowing that Robert loved spending time with Aaron, just as much as Aaron did.

* * *

 

 

“Brew?” Robert asked, shouting over to Aaron, who had just walked over to the couch and threw himself down, blanket covering up his mostly naked body.

He looked over the top of the couch and saw Robert looking back at him, stood in just his boxers, knee cocked and his hair wild.

“Please.” Aaron asked. “Can you get me a paracetamol too?”

Aaron heard Robert hum in response, and he settled down under the blanket, flicking through the channels with the remote. Moments later, he was joined by Robert, who passed a steaming mug into Aaron’s hands, and threw the blanket back so he could get under and get closer to Aaron.

“As far as lazy days go, this is alright this.” Aaron commented, his head on Robert’s shoulder, tea in hand.

“We don’t do enough of this.” Robert said softly, eyes not leaving the TV, watching a cooking show intensely. “Just have days to ourselves. I’m never getting that drunk again though.”

Aaron snorted, remembering the row of shots lined up on the bar and how Robert downed every single one of them in just a few short seconds.

“Not even at our wedding.”

Robert paused, thinking about it. “No, actually, I think I’d need to be hammered to get married into your family.”

Aaron gasped, chuckling anyway, knowing that Robert loved to tease his in-laws, and that was well reciprocated.

“Are you excited for it?” Aaron asked.

Robert drank the last of his tea, leaning forward and placed the mug on the table. “Our wedding?” He quizzed, waiting for Aaron’s confirmation. “Yeah, course I am. I can’t wait to be ‘Mr. Sugden-Dingle’ again, as Charity put it.”

“That, and you can’t wait for the wedding night.” Aaron joked.

“Yeah well that’s an added bonus.”

* * *

 

They curled up together on the sofa, just like they did in bed in the morning, fingers running over freckles and kisses all over their warm skin. The world went by outside, shouts and children screaming, car doors slamming and engines revving. Inside, everything was relaxed, takeaway half demolished in front of them, TV on low, and warm cuddles to keep them going.


	11. soft kisses and warm cuddles (i)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert and Aaron share a soft moment together the morning after their engagement.

It was the harshness of the kick in comparison to the warmth of the morning that woke Aaron up. He supposed he should he used to Robert kicking out by now, but the truth is, he just wasn’t. It didn’t happen every night, not anymore. Now its just when he has a nightmare, or wants to make sure that Aaron is still in bed with him.

(Aaron told him that he could just cuddle up to him, as opposed to shocking him awake with a kick to the calf, but still it continued.)

They’d learnt that Robert managed to control it, however, when Aaron tangled their legs together, which was something that could easily happen in the winter months, but with a recent heatwave, it was disgusting and clammy the second they even tried to do that.

Aaron just groaned and looked at the clock, grateful that it was at least past eight.

“I’m sorry.” Robert muttered, curling up behind Aaron, kissing his shoulder.

“What for?” Aaron asked, smile on his face as Robert’s hands moved around his body, coming up to rest on his chest.

Robert kissed Aaron’s neck, neither of them caring about how hot and stuffy it was. “Kicking you.”

“Oh, so you know you’re doing it now, do you?” Aaron joked, taking Robert’s hand in his own, kissing his knuckles gently.

“I hurt my foot.” Robert commented, whining jokingly. “Woke me up too.”

“Poor you.” Aaron commented sarcastically, leaning to grab his phone as a notification came through.

He looked through his phone, smiling as he saw texts from his friends and family, congratulating him and Robert on their second engagement, some of them already offering pieces of advice on how they think the wedding should go.

“Was that your mum saying the wedding could be in the pub?” Robert asked, laughing into Aaron’s skin, hair tickling Aaron.

“Charity, actually.” Aaron corrected, shaking his head with a grin. “For a reasonable price, naturally.”

Robert chuckled, taking Aaron’s phone from his hand and leaning up over him so they were finally face to face. “We’re family, we shouldn’t have to pay.”

Aaron tilted his head so that his face was mere millimetres away from Robert, feeling Robert’s breath hitting his skin. “Your funeral if you want to tell her that.”

Robert grinned and took Aaron’s lips between his own, intimacy on a whole new level. It was slow, and sensual and everything they’ve ever wished for. It was just them, in their space, the peace and quiet and serenity of a newly engaged couple with four years worth of history. Robert’s tongue slipped inside of Aaron’s mouth, Aaron grinning at the sensation, blown away that they could still act like this, yet feel like everything was a new stepping stone in their relationship. They’d done this so often, yet it seemed so brand new to them. Secretly, Aaron filed it away as one of his favourite moments shared with Robert, and knew that he wouldn’t forget it in a hurry.

When he finally managed to pull himself away from the heat that Aaron exhumed, Robert fell back down back into their previous positions, capturing Aaron’s phone in his hand and flicking over to the camera app.

“Don’t.” Aaron said, no malice to his words with an unrelenting grin on his face and warm cheeks flushed with pink.

“Don’t what?” Robert sneakily asked, cocking his eyebrow up. “Take a photo with my gorgeous fiancé?”

And that’s exactly what he did, with Aaron’s back pressed to his front, his chin resting on Aaron’s shoulder, both of them with huge grins painted on their face. It was blurry, yes, but a perfect memento nonetheless. It just showed how happy they really were, finally getting married, legally this time.

“Go make a brew now.” Aaron said, smile on his face.

“As you wish.” Robert commented, rolling his eyes, but leaning back down to kiss Aaron yet again, like he couldn’t get enough of his kisses.

(He couldn’t.)

Aaron waited until he heard Robert finish walking down the stairs before he flicked over to his Facebook page, posting the photo with the caption ‘we both said yes!’.


	12. soft kisses and warm cuddles (ii)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert and Aaron share a moment the morning after their engagement, with Seb.

A wailing cry crackled through the baby monitor that was placed on Aaron’s bedside table, right next to a framed photo of him, Robert and Liv, taken when they were in Wales. Opening one eye (and instantly regretting his decision because of the flood of sunlight shining through their curtains), he saw the time and knew that Seb was ready to get up for the day.

It had been like this for months now, one of them waking up and ungodly hours, just to feed him, or to give him a much needed cuddle, or even just sit downstairs with him, morning news on low, coffee in hand, Seb on the ground playing with his toys already.

Aaron was just grateful that Seb had managed to sleep until just past seven this morning, probably the latest he’d slept in so far. He supposed he better get used to the screeching of an early morning wake up call, especially after yesterday.

He looked down at his left hand almost instinctively, and just smiled. Smiled at how happy he genuinely is, how good his life is going, for once.

Behind him, Robert muttered something unintelligible, and kissed Aaron’s bare shoulder, a warm way to wake up- even though Robert was blissfully sleeping. Aaron could practically feel the warmth engulfing him, butterflies twisting and turning in his stomach at his fiancés touch. He grinned, knowing that, even in his sleep, Robert couldn’t help put leave a kiss on his skin.

Aaron climbed out of bed, the coldness of leaving his overheated bed hitting him before the warmth of a summers day. Careful so as to not disturb Robert, who had already moved closer to Aaron’s side of the bed than his own, clearly revelling in its temporary emptiness, Aaron pulled on his shorts.

“Hey, come on little man. We cant have you screaming the house down, can we?” Aaron soothed, picking Seb up out of his cot and putting him in his arms.

Seb, sleep-tired and too weak to resist any cuddles, fell into Aaron’s chest and closed his eyes almost instantly, sucking his dummy in and out of mouth to soothe him.

“We’ll go and see daddy, shall we?” Aaron asked, kissing Seb’s head and walking back into his and Robert’s bedroom, seeing Robert still laid fast asleep, half his body on Aaron’s side of the bed, other half in his own.

Aaron smiled, looking on and watching as Robert cuddled onto his pillow, hair unruly and spread everywhere. It reminded him of how Robert had been saying he needed to go and get it cut for a couple of weeks now, but Aaron had been secretly trying to put him off it, loving how his hair looks at this length.

He gently shoved Robert over with one hand, so that Aaron could actually lay back down, and when he did, Robert cuddled right back up to him, smile on his face as he pressed it to Aaron’s warm skin.

“I know you’re awake.” Aaron grinned, running his left hand through Robert’s blond hair, right hand holding Seb to his chest.

With that, Robert opened one eye and cocked his head up, looking at Aaron through tired eyes. “You weren’t here.” He muttered, not bothered to move just yet, completely content with Aaron brushing his fingers through his hair.

“This little one woke up crying, had to go and get him.” Aaron said, fondly looking down at Seb, who was laid against his chest, not falling back to sleep, but completely content with staying exactly where his is.

Robert grinned and lifted his finger up to Seb’s hand, smile widening even more when Seb’s entire hand entrapped Robert’s finger. “Did you wake your daddy up, mister? Eh?” Robert asked, leaning up and kissing Aaron quickly, before stretching to get his phone.

“He looks so peaceful.” Aaron commented, pulling Seb’s pyjama shirt back down.

Robert looked back and huffed out a laugh, because, yes, he looked peaceful, but he also knew his son, and knew that it wouldn’t be long before he started screaming again, wanting to go and play. “Give it another ten minutes and he’ll be screaming again.” Robert commented, Aaron laughing in response because he knew Seb too.

Seb breathed out deeply, opening his mouth and yawning, dummy falling onto the soft mattress. Robert tried to put it back in, but he was having none of it, spitting it out again straight away, giggling like the monster he is. “Let me get a photo before he wants to move.” Robert practically pleaded with Aaron, knowing that he didn’t like having his photo taken at the best of times, least of all in the morning.

Aaron just nodded, seeing Robert’s desperate expression. “Fine, but don’t go posting it everywhere.”

Robert leaned up and kissed Aaron’s lips, pulling away for it all too soon for any of their liking.

And so Robert took the photo, all Aaron looking down at Seb, innocent and warm smile on his face. All Seb pressed to Aaron’s bare chest, arms spread either side of him, eyes open wide and a drool-stricken grin on his face. Robert showed Aaron straight after, and even he had to admit that it was cute.

“Send me that,” he said, shifting so he was sat upright now. “Do you want a brew?” Aaron asked, ready to go downstairs.

“Yeah.” Robert smiled. “I’ll go and make us some in a sec. You stay here and have some cuddles with him.”


	13. Happy Families

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seb seems to like putting things in his mouth, Robert and Aaron are worriers.

He was at the age now, was Seb, that he was a little terror. Constantly crawling around the floor, climbing up onto the sofa and chairs and cabinets, but worst of all- anything he would get his hands on would go straight into mouth.

Both Robert and Aaron had adopted an ‘ah ah’ noise that they used in an almost booming voice to warn the baby off putting whatever object it was into his mouth.

It worked, mostly.

Liv was another story, because whenever she tried to warn Seb, he looked up at her, all Disney-like eyes, and giggled. Actually giggled. And then of course, continued chewing away at the object.

They’d tried to give him those teethers that you put in the fridge, but Seb being Seb, he liked to be difficult, and hated how the cold felt on his mouth and refused to use them. In the end, they bought some of the plastic ones, hoping that they would work. They did- somewhat. But he’d soon be bored of them and they’d be flying across the room, ready for Seb to chase, and then throw again.

Of course, he had his dummy, but with his teeth coming through, Aaron didn’t feel comfortable with him having it constantly. He’d heard stories that it made growing teeth twist and turn into different directions, and he didn’t want to cause Seb that pain.

Eventually, it had gotten to the point that if they’d lost their keys, Seb had probably climbed up onto the coffee table and grabbed them. They’d started to have to put everything dangerous or sharp out of his reach, with him crying and screaming blue murder because he just wanted, needed to chew the object.

“Aaron will you take that off him?” Robert asked, turning around to see his son crawling along the floor to Aaron, Aaron’s trainer dangling out of his mouth.

“Wha- oh for God’s sake!” He grumbled, taking the shoe from Seb’s mouth and picking him up. “You’re a little monster, aren’t you kiddo?”

Robert chuckled. “Taking after you, it seems.” He grinned, walking over to his fiancé and kissing him softly, for no particular reason. “Should we be worried about him putting everything in his mouth?”

Aaron just smiled in response, and shook his head. “Na,” He said. “Every baby does it, it’s just because he’s teething.”

Robert leaned forward and stuck his finger out to tap lightly on Seb’s nose, watching as his face lights up and he giggles. They were a proper family, Robert, Aaron, Liv and Seb- and they loved it.


	14. you’re just too good to be true

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert just can’t seem to keep his hands off Aaron.

 

Robert was impatient. Aaron knew this, had done for years, if he was to be completely honest. But this trait of Robert’s was made worse by Aaron and he not having any alone time for weeks, both of them putting business first, going on work trips one after the other, making do with one sentence long texts (finished with a kiss, of course), and the occasional late night phone call.

  
“I promise you, later.” Aaron told him, practically whispered it really, pulling away from Robert’s tender kiss, yanking his hoodie over his shoulder.

  
“Better stick to that promise Aaron, I miss spending time with you.” Robert groaned, flinging his body back into the bed. He laid with his arms above his head, exposing his chest and one leg dangling out from under the quilt.

  
Aaron laughed as he tied his shoe lace, sitting on the edge of the bed now. “No, you miss getting your end away.” He commented, jumping up to kiss Robert once more. A lasting kiss. One to leave him, both of them, wanting more. “Later-”

 

“You promise, yeah.” Robert reiterated, rolling his eyes in faux annoyance.

  
So, two meetings down, one contract signed and one being sent off to the companies solicitor, Robert felt he had achieved something- and deserved time with Aaron.

  
Aaron himself had had some success, selling on parts of an old Volkswagen he’d been tearing to shreds whenever he’d gotten the chance to. He was full of dust and oil by the time Robert had driven into the scrapyard, dressed to the nines.

  
“It’s later.” He announced, stepping out of the car, walking straight towards Aaron, who was bent over the bonnet of a new edition to the scrapyard, gutting the car of its engine.

  
He grunted, sweat dripping over his brow, leaving a stream of natural skin colour peaking through his otherwise grease filled face. “I’m well aware of that Robert, I know time goes on.” He said firmly, trying had to pull the engine out. “But as you can see, I’m working.”

  
Robert stepped even closer, body practically pressed to Aaron’s, hands ready to snake around his waist.

  
“No, Robert.” Aaron was adamant that a cuddle from Robert wouldn’t even persuade him to lock up early. This car needed stripping before tomorrow. “Either get changed and make yourself useful, or go home.”

  
“Spare overalls in here then, yeah?” Robert shouted over, quickly moving to the port-a-cabin.

  
Aaron rolled his eyes, but was grateful to get Robert’s help, however useful he may or may not be.

  
All in all, the job took them both until just after dinnertime, and Robert had somehow managed to persuade Aaron to join him in The Woolpack.

“Two pints and a couple of burgers, please Vic.” Robert asked his little sister, who was stood at the bar, pulling a pint for someone who Robert had never seen before. Probably someone who had just come off a walk of the dales. Victoria just nodded and handed the pint glass over to the stranger, taking his change.

Aaron had walked in front of him, face now clear of grime until after tea, overalls just covering his legs, the sleeves of it wrapped around his waist. Robert sat down opposite Aaron, looking at him with a smile on his face. “This is nice, isn’t it?” He commented, leaning back and thanking Victoria when she walked over, a pint in each hand.

  
“A pint in my mums pub? Yeah, outstanding.” Aaron sarcastically said, licking the foam from his top lip.

  
Leaning his hand over, Robert’s fingers trailed over Aaron’s hand, unable to last more than a few moments without feeling Aaron’s skin on his, needing the familiarity of the warm touch. Aaron smiled sincerely and entrapped Robert’s hand in his own, heat consuming Robert not just on his hand, but his whole body.

  
Four years on, and he was still in disbelief that he had this reaction to Aaron every day.

  
Still in disbelief that every day he spent with Aaron felt like an exciting new relationship.

  
“We’re still on for later, aren’t we?” Robert asked almost shyly.

  
Aaron chuckled under his breath, flashing a knowing grin to Robert and nodded. “Of course. I’ve been waiting all day too, you know?”

  
Robert was about to respond when he heard his little sister shout Aaron’s name over from behind the bar. Her face was red, like she’d been rushing about.

  
“Your mums with Paddy, Charity is God knows where and I’m working the kitchen and the bar. Will you please do some bar work so you get fed?” She stressed.

  
Aaron, by this point, was leaning over the bar, body pressed out, teasing Robert.

  
Without even thinking, Robert was finishing his pint and taking the glass over to the bar. Deliberately deciding to take the route closest to Aaron’s body.

  
And then pressing his hips to Aaron’s, hands flying up to his waist, leaning to top of his body over Aaron, towering over him. A quick kiss below his ear, and a whisper, “Tell her you’re busy.”

  
Robert could hear, feel the gulp that came from Aaron.

  
“I would Vic, you know I would. But I’ve got some work left at the yard for tomorrow morning. It has to be done, sorry.” He lied through his teeth.

 

Robert was quite proud of him, if he was honest.

  
“Rob-“ She started, like he was next in her personalised list of people who could potentially work behind the bar.

  
“No can do.” He interrupted her, watching her face drop. “I’ve got to have an online meeting, and sort out some contracts.”

  
“Fine, whatever.” She whined. “But you can tell Charity that she needs to start pulling her weight. I don’t get paid enough for this.”

  
And with that Aaron was out the door, Robert quickly behind. Aaron had gone down the steps and was ready to walk up the scrapyard, but Robert clearly had other ideas, swung his arm out to grab Aaron by the hand, and pulled him in the opposite direction- towards their home.

  
Within seconds, they were outside the door, Aaron sticking the key in the lock, Robert managing to wriggle his hands around to the front of Aaron’s overalls, unwrapping then from around his waist and then undoing his jeans before they even got into the house.

  
“This better be good, after waiting all day.” Robert grunted, Aaron’s back against the wall, lips to lips, breath to breath.

  
“It’s always good. That’s why you waited.”


	15. your eyes lead me back home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They’ve been best friends for as long as they can remember, but is there something more? 
> 
> A teen AU

They’d been best friends for as long as they could remember, really. Villagers of Emmerdale barely saw the two of them apart, and when they did, it usually meant that the other wasn’t far away. Nobody knew how they ended up becoming friends, probably seeing each other in the playground at school and then persuading their parents for sleepovers every Friday after school. That didn’t end, and every Friday since they were eight, they’d have a sleepover at either Robert’s or Aaron’s family home.

Now, they were eighteen, ten years later and still spending just as much time together as they did back then. People had been and gone, but Robert and Aaron remained best friends throughout it all.

Aaron had come out as gay just a few short months ago, Robert by his side the whole time, protecting him from any homophobic language that could be thrown his way. People assumed that they were together (which, looking at it, wasn’t a difficult mistake to make), and Robert had to tell them that despite him being proudly and unashamedly bisexual, they were not at all together, no.

“Remember when we stole Andy’s tractor?” Aaron asked, laughing out a breath that could be seen in the cold air of the night.

They’d gone out into Hotten, standing outside the club now, drunk and high on life. All they could hear was the thumping music from inside, and the rabble of drunk men and women piling out of the various clubs and pubs.

Robert tilted his head to rest on Aaron’s shoulder, closed his eyes and chuckled at the memory. “He chased us over the fields, didn’t he?” Robert asked, even though he remembered that day like it was just yesterday. Treasured that day even.

“Fell in a load of mud, couldn’t get it all off him for hours!” Aaron laughed, his head rolling backwards to let out a guffaw.

The laugh was funnier than the memory itself, and soon Robert was doubled over in a fit of laughter, trying to catch his breath to speak, but every time he saw Aaron, he couldn’t help but laugh again.

Aaron tried to huff out a “Shut up” in mock annoyance, but couldn’t help but laugh himself, and before he knew it he was leaning closer and closer to Robert’s face, hands on each cheek and all of a sudden their lips touched.

And moved together.

And then Robert was against the wall, his knee cocked up to get Aaron closer to his body, both of them unable to keep their hands off the other.“No-“ Robert muttered, pushing Aaron off him. “We can’t do this.”

“Yes we can!” Aaron shouted, Robert jogging up the road now, going to the taxi rank. “Robert, will you please just stay and listen?”

 

* * *

 

For the villagers of Emmerdale, who were used to seeing Robert and Aaron together at all costs, seeing them sulking over their pints of lager on opposite ends of The Woolpack was most unusual.

“Why don’t you just go and speak to him love?” Chas asked Aaron, after an entire month of seeing them long after each other. “I’m sick to my back teeth of you mentioning him, saying you wish he was with you to share whatever moment you just had. Speak to him.”Aaron rolled his eyes, drinking the last of his pint and licking his top lip clean of any foam.

  
“If he wants to speak to me, he can.” Aaron confirmed, speaking just that little bit louder to make surethat Robert heard him. “Until then, I’m done.”

 

* * *

 

 

“I was an idiot.” A voice called out, hidden from Aaron’s sight- not that he needed to see who it was- he’d grown up with him.

  
“Yeah, you were.” Aaron grumbled, wiping his hands half-heartedly clean of the oil from the engine of the Golf he was fixing. “It was a kiss, Rob. We’ve both had plenty of those in our time, and you’ve never legged it from anyone else you’ve been kissing.”

  
Robert chuckled softly, sitting down on Aaron’s chair, not looking at him. “None of them have been you though, have they? That’s the difference.”

  
Aaron slammed the bonnet down, leaning on it slightly, arms folded in front of his chest, looking at Robert now. “What are you banging on about? We were drunk, it was an innocent kiss. You’re the one who ran and then avoided me for a month.”

  
“I ran because I love you, Aaron.” Robert confessed, closing his eyes to stop any tears from coming out. It had taken him so long to build up the courage to even think about telling his best friend this, scared that it would ruin their friendship. “I love you and- and I can’t keep kissing strangers and pretending they’re you.”

  
Aaron’s face contorted in a way it never had before, all screwed up in confusion.

  
“You..love me?” He asked, suddenly all shy.

  
Robert nodded, slowly at first, and then more confidently, as though he had only just realised that this was nothing to be ashamed about. “Yeah.” He said. “I have done for as long as I can remember.”

  
Aaron stepped forward, smile on his face. “So if, hypothetically, I was to kiss you now, what would you do?”

  
Looking up in shock, Robert realised just how close Aaron suddenly was to him, and then the question that was just asked hit him.

  
“Kiss you back.” He confirmed, shrugging his shoulders ever so slightly.

  
Aaron stepped forward again, this time bending down, putting his face on the same level as Robert’s, leaning forward and gently taking Robert’s lips with his own. Robert smiled into the kiss, breathing a sigh of relief as Aaron’s fingers connected with the back of his head, threading through his short hair, head tilting back in pleasure.

  
“Good.” Aaron whispered, pulling back, but leaving his forehead pressed to Robert’s, smirks on both their faces.


End file.
